Breaking All The Rules
by AriandEzra
Summary: Rule #2 of acting: Never fall in love with your co-stars. Exception to Rule #2: Sometimes, feelings can be reciprocated and you can find your soulmate.  Lucian


**I don't have much of an author's note for this one. It's a bit heartbreaking, but ends happily. I'll update my other stories, but I'm really feeling this one-shot right now. **

**It's Lucian, so basically, nothing in this true. I don't know their personalities or anything. I'd like to believe that things like this will happen, but only time will tell since Lucy's dating that creeper now. I truly believe Ian is in love with her and in due time, things will happen. Possibly after PLL ends.**

**Reviews would mean a lot to me!**

* * *

><p>Rule #1 of acting: Never date your co-stars.<p>

Rule #2 of acting: Never fall in love with your co-stars. When broken, this rule could have major repercussions.

* * *

><p>I cursed out loud to myself for probably more than the millionth time that month. There should have been a handbook distributed when you first enter Hollywood on how to handle yourself when it came to dealing with co-stars. For instance, falling for one of them was the most detrimental mistake you could ever make. Unless it was one of those rare occurrences when they returned your feelings, like Nina Dobrev and Ian Somerhalder, who were of the same fame capacity as Lucy and I. Those two were the lucky ones.<p>

And then there was me; Ian Harding. Twenty-five years old and in love with a girl who I couldn't have. In love with a girl who I'd probably never have due to a crazed twenty seven year old boyfriend who refused to let her give me the time of day. He wasn't even around half the time, but controlled Lucy none the less. There were days where I'd look around on set at everyone who was in love. It was selfish of me, but I hated seeing her happy with him. Chris gave me sick vibes, but everyone who I told this played it off because it was clearly obvious I was in love with her.

There were moments when I caught something in Lucy's eye when she looked at me; a flicker of unhappiness for whatever reason, but I pushed it off. There wasn't much use in reading into things that eventually would make me feel horrible in the end.

The day she brought him on set was living hell. In fact, I stayed in my dressing room the entire time, not wanting to see them together. Of course, when not on set, that was hard to avoid. Lucy continually indirectly tweeted him or posted pictures. It came to such a point that I couldn't log onto the social networking site.

In those two months, I'd become more of a hermit than I was originally. I didn't go out except to the events planned for the cast to attend; mainly the events where Lucy didn't bring Chris. The only other exception was going home to my family, or the few times where Keegan could drag me out from my apartment. Tonight was one of those nights. We'd gone to a posh LA club where millions of women hit on me.

Saying I felt uncomfortable during that moment would have been an understatement. There was the occasional thought that I should just give in and take one home with me, but even doing that made me feel like I was betraying Lucy. Not that she hadn't betrayed me already.

I did commend the fans that had made "We Miss Lucian" trend that one day. It showed dedication that I was extremely thankful for. Although they were a bit crazy, there were the most observant pack of fans, able to see my feelings clearly. I could only wish she was that observant. Instead, the day after, I only had my heart dashed to pieces when she responded back to one, saying that they obviously meant Ezria.

Lying down on my couch, I threw an arm over my face and let out a low groan followed by the tiniest of cries. I didn't cry; quite frankly, I never cried. But, the past year and a half, going on two years had worn me down to a shell of a man. I'd came to LA looking for a career. Instead, I found love; love with a girl who couldn't return it back.

A sigh escaped from my lips as I felt wetness on my cheeks. My vision became clouded, so much so that I couldn't see the ceiling clearly. I don't know what had taken hold over me, but I began to think about Lucy. There was her smile; that smile that could light up a whole room and make everyone fall totally in love with her. There was the way her dark brown hair had those tiny highlights and curled when she never she didn't put very much care into it in the mornings. The way her slight figure always settled well into mine and the way she used to smile at me every time she saw me. Nowadays, she just glanced at me. But there was something holding her back. I could feel lit.

An ache began to settle in my chest turning into a cracking feeling in my heart. She had been there tonight at the club. Alone though, at least when I saw here, she had been alone. Lucy's small figure sat at the bar, looking down into her drink. One leg was crossed gracefully over the other, the black fabric from her dress covering her thighs. I hadn't been able to catch her attention, but the minute I saw her, I petitioned to Keegan that we should leave. I didn't want to have to see her kiss Chris when he came from wherever he was.

Keegan had understood, fully well aware of my situation. We left hurriedly, leading me to my current position. I couldn't bring myself to take a sip of the amber liquid that sat in a tumbler on my coffee table. When I arrived, it seemed like a good idea to drink my sorrows away in the comfort of my own home, but getting drunk didn't solve anything. It only left me with a horrid hangover in the morning.

In the midst of my wallowing, a knock sounded at my door. "Go away," I yelled, not wanting to be bothered by anything at that moment. It would be better to let me sulk and wallow that try to change anything.

"Ian? Please let me in," sounded a small voice from the other side of the door. My heart stopped in my chest, before banging against my rib cage. It wasn't possible. Why would Lucy be coming her at…Quickly, I glanced at my clock to make out that it was one in the morning. Why would she be here at one in the morning? I was pretty sure she'd be busy in _other_ aspects. "Please, Ian? I—I need to see you."

There was a slight cry in her voice. Even if I was depressed beyond belief because of her, I'd do anything for Lucy. Springing up from my couch, I wrenched open the door to find her angelic face looked at me with tear streaked eyes. "Are you alright," I asked her worriedly. "Is everything okay? Did he…did he hurt you?" I didn't want to think about that possibility.

Instead of answering my question, Lucy wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me full on the lips. I was too shocked to respond, causing her to look back and look at me, her wide hazel eyes filled with fear. "Lucy, no. This isn't right. You have a boyfriend and it's not fair…"

I trailed off in my words as Lucy cut me off. "Chris? Maybe if you came out of hiding once and awhile, you'd know that I broke things off with him. He was getting too serious too fast and…I didn't love him," she said, putting her head down. Peering back up at me once more, an earnest look came onto her face. "Ian, I've done a lot of thinking this week. Maybe more than I should have, but after mulling over everything, I think I've realized that I—I love you."

Her small hand brushed against my cheek while I gasped. "Please say something," Lucy said, searching my eyes for any indication that I felt the same. My heart felt like it was being brought up from the dregs of my body, a smile coming over my face. "You've been crying," she stated, tracing the tear marks under my eyes.

Taking hold of her waist, I drew Lucy into my chest, wrapping my arms around her tightly. "You made me the happiest man alive. " Moving her away a bit, but still keeping my arms around her small frame, I looked deep into those big eyes I'd fallen in love with. Pushing a piece of her hair away from her face, I dried a small tear from her cheek.

"I love you too, Lucy. I have for the longest time." Apparently, that was enough confirmation for her as she kissed me once more. I responded, picking Lucy up and carried her into my apartment. The night was sealed with the slam of my door.

* * *

><p>Exception to Rule #1: Sometimes, both of you can fall in love.<p>

Exception to Rule #2: Sometimes, feelings can be reciprocated and you can find your soulmate.

* * *

><p>Ten years ago, Lucy Hale had come to my apartment door after a fresh break up with her boyfriend to tell me that she loved me. Now, ten years later, she was Lucy Harding, who was currently getting ready in the bathroom for our cast reunion. I was now thirty five years old, completely happy with a wife and a 2 year old little girl who was asleep in her bed with guard rails while Lucy's friend, Claire had come to watch her while we were at.<p>

Sneaking up behind her in the bathroom, I wrapped my arms around Lucy's body. She was still as small as she was all those years ago, but there were certain curved she gained from giving birth to Rosalie. Pressing a small kiss to her neck, she spun around in shock, a small giggle coming from her lips. "Don't do that. I'm trying to get ready." Our friends made fun of us, saying we were in just as much love as we were when we first started dating, but I didn't care. Neither did Lucy.

"But, I love you," I whined, kissing the same spot.

"Yeah, but if you keep this up, we'll never get to the party. And Claire's in the living room. That would be awkward," Lucy said, making a slight grimace.

"She's right," called her friend from down the hall.

"Fine, you win," I pouted, kissing her forehead.

"That's right, Mr. Harding," Lucy said with a slight lilt in her voice. I could see her applying red lipstick to her lips.

"You're always right, Mrs. Harding," I said, a smile of contentment on my face. Lucy could be right, or at least think she was right for as long as she wanted. As long as she was by my side, I wouldn't care.


End file.
